Sin
by X-valmont-X
Summary: Kadaj gets converted to sin by both his brother and his arch enemy...KxYxC


I don't own FFVII, or 'Sin' By NIN, i do not make any money from this.

**Sin:**

You give me the reason.  
You give me control.  
I gave you my Purity.  
My Purity you stole.  
Did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise.  
Am I just too stupid to realize.  
Stale incense old sweat and lies lies lies

Kadaj stood alone, his head looking to the floor and his arms folded across his chest. He leant against a dead tree that was scarred from its untimely end, it had been repeatedly struck by lightning. he looked up across a calm ocean that looked deceptively inviting. Anyone who entered those waters would die immediately, the water was pure poison. He was waiting, something that he was not used to. Moments like this were rare to him, as the wind breezed through his hair it swept across his eyes, blinding him momentarily. A faint rumble in the distance alerted him to his brother's arrival; he didn't move.

The sun was lazy in the sky, dropping slowly beneath the horizon. It would have been easy to see the scene as romantic, it couldn't have been more different however. This was a regular occurrence, Kadaj was suffering. The weight of how he lived was becoming too much, he was struggling.

"Kadaj-"his voice was soft, it almost echoed across to his brother.

Kadaj still didn't move, he knew who it was, and he knew what was coming. Yazoo approached his brother and wrapped his arms protectively around him. They never spoke of these moments. For all intents and purposes, Kadaj thought of himself as inhuman, as someone who didn't think and feel like typical people. So it was particularly difficult for him admit that he was struggling with being emotionless. He was at a loss, the purpose he had in life was slipping steadily away from him.

The press of a body to his back calmed Kadaj a little, the presence reminded him that he was not, in fact, completely alone as he had always thought. But this feeling was only fleeting, he suddenly became uncomfortable, he wasn't used to human contact

He wriggled away, slipping from the embrace and stepping away with a gentleness that was not typically characteristic of his personality. Yazoo looked after him, knowing he would follow him, making sure he was ok, whatever it took.

they arrived back at the hotel about an hour later. Kadaj was still despondent and ghosted into the room like he wasn't really there. Yazoo followed after him, taking care to analyse every movement the small frame that moved in front of him. He loved his brother, and there was something burning deep inside of him that he couldn't quell.

Kadaj sank deep into a chair, sighing loudly. He was asleep almost as soon as his head fell back against the cushions. Yazoo took the chair opposite, he stared at his brother taking the time to make out the features of his face that he normally didn't get the chance to see. Kadaj's appearance was one of complete relaxation, an expression that was seemingly unknown to him when he was awake. His breathing was becoming rhythmically slow, his mouth slightly open. Yazoo didn't even dare to blink in case he missed a slight change in his brother's face. Yazoo began to bite at his bottom lip, it was an attempt to hold back something that he couldn't quite identify.

He wanted to slip across to his brother, to touch him in a way that he never had before, In a way that was utterly wrong. He was seeing Kadaj through new eyes, and suddenly it dawned on him that this unknown feeling, lurking in the deepest recesses of his brain, was desire.

He turned the idea over and over in his mind, considering the possible outcomes. There were many negatives, but the positives would be worth it. However, his younger brother had the strength within him to kill Yazoo if the mood should strike him. Yazoo's hands found their way to the arms of the chair, his fingers gripped the fabric, clawing at it in desperation. For the first time in his life he was fighting a losing battle.

He squirmed in his seat, closing his eyes and thinking of things that were completely separate from what he wanted to do to his brother. He thought about how he wanted to kill cloud, how he wanted to rid the world of him, but the thought of the violence only fuelled the fire further. There was, of course a reason for this. Kadaj represented a side of them all that they had not nurtured. The side that held the capacity for compassion and kindness, and most of all the ability to experience love not just in the emotional but also in the physical sense. Of course they loved each other, but it was a fiendish love, one that would slowly rot them from the inside out. It was for this reason that he wanted to kill cloud, he envied him.

He came out of his reverie, and was still transfixed by the spectacle in front of him. There was nothing else he could do. He still thought incessantly about the things he could do to Kadaj, and with every second the need became more urgent. He was about to rise from his seat to leave the room and escape his carnal thoughts, but the door flew open, almost off its hinges.

Loz entered the room, bringing a gust of the outside air in with him. His cheek was torn and bleeding profusely, a state Yazoo had never seen him in before. He dragged cloud behind him, his hair strangled in the grip of his fist. Cloud kicked and punched the air, but it was futile, he was barely conscious. Kadaj woke from his sleep and shot out of his chair, a sardonic smile spread across his face as cloud was dropped at his feet. Loz landed a sharp kick upon his ribs before turning and exiting.

"Brother" the word slipped out of his mouth too easily, as velvety as it was, it made Yazoo shudder inside.

Cloud looked up at him his face expressionless, he didn't try to move or attack he simply laid there; his limbs splayed, the definition of vulnerability. Kadaj leant over him, took him by the hair, just as Loz had, and pulled him into a chair.

"you disgust me" he whispered to him, running his fingers through cloud's hair.

Kadaj turned back to his brother, his face was once again the empty shell it had been before, and it looked so tired, so strained.

"I'm going to sleep. We'll deal with him when Loz gets back." Yazoo took this as an order to watch him, make sure he didn't move, and so he nodded and took his seat once again.

he began to inspect cloud's face, as he sat there opposite him trying to keep himself conscious, he noticed now, a wound above his enemy's eye, but he was not bleeding, not like Loz. The brothers were becoming weak. Nevertheless, this wound was affecting him. And affecting his judgement.

Kadaj shuffled to the other side of the room, there he laid himself upon a bed, his eyes closing slowly. It seemed that was all he wanted to do these days, lock himself into a deep sleep, what was either frighteningly silent, or nervously restless. Yazoo watched him, his eyes burning into him, wishing that he could find it within himself to execute the urges that held him tangled in a web of confusion and desire.

He looked back to Cloud who had lost his fight with his head wound. He had collapsed back into the cushions. He was quite obviously breathing, and so he was in a perfect state for Kadaj to have his fun with him later. He looked at the blonde's hands, nestled tightly inside gloves, but so perfectly formed that he could almost see the skin beneath them, he could imagine them sliding over his body. Or even, over his brother's body. He took a deep breath in, and held it, trying his best to clear the thought from his mind. The realisation slowly crept upon him, he finally understood. There was something happening to them, the three beautiful but tortured souls that never felt anything, that could survive everything. They were becoming human.

Loz was discovering what it was like to bleed, Kadaj was experiencing emotions, he now understood sadness and the physical aspects of depression, Yazoo was beginning to comprehend the power of human desire. These thoughts echoed around Yazoo's head as he tried to grasp the meaning of it all. He looked back to his brother, the gentle rise and fall of his chest made Yazoo's heart rattle and knock loudly in his ears. Kadaj was once again wearing the relaxed expression that was so rare for him, he looked exposed, lost, and completely innocent. Yazoo shifted desperately, there was something unusual happening to him and his body, his skin was tingling like it was on fire, and his breathing was sliding out of control.

Checking that cloud was still unconscious, he rose to his feet. Treading quietly, so as not to wake either of the other inhabitants, he made his way over to his brother.

Yazoo stood over him, suddenly not sure of what he was going to do, his hands felt awkward, he didn't know where to place them and so they were mangled themselves around each other. He felt a burning in the pit of his stomach that unnerved him, he had to do it, if he didn't there would be no end to these feelings. He took laboured steps forwards, resting his palms either side of Kadaj's shoulders, bringing his legs over to straddle him. He took a deep breath.

"Kadaj" it was merely an exhalation of breath from deep within his lungs, but it woke the younger sibling.

Kadaj's eyes flew open, and upon registering what he saw they widened more than should have been possible.

"Yazoo?" shockingly, his voice was one of worry and fear, other than pure anger. He began to sit up, trying to push his brother off of him.

Yazoo pushed him back down. There was no way he could stop himself, he just needed to be near Kadaj like this. He gripped his shoulders with all the strength he had and pushed his lips down upon his younger sibling's. Through fear, through panic, or maybe through unconscious passion, Kadaj's mouth opened, Yazoo's mind reeled as breathed in his brother's protests. His tongue tasted of life, a life that had been thrown in to darkness from the moment of his creation. His arms began to fly in a frenzy, but Yazoo had the dominance in this situation, he grasped his brother's wrists and pushed them down into the bed.

Yazoo finally pulled away, gasping for breath that simply escaped him. Kadaj laid with his eyes still open, Yazoo looked down into them, as if peering for the first time into Kadaj's deeply troubled soul. His mouth was red, damp with moisture and almost bruised. The sight of Kadaj like that made a part of Yazoo yearn for more contact. The older sibling looked down staring at the place where they connected, he was hardening. Kadaj looked down upon this spectacle also, in response, a flush spread across his cheeks.

"if I let go, will you move?" Yazoo breathed into his brother's ear.

Kadaj let out a shudder, and shook his head in response. His chest was heaving, rising and falling in exaggerated motions as he almost choked on the air that kept him alive. Yazoo loosened his grip slowly, making sure he could still gain control if Kadaj were to decide to try and fight back, but his brother remained limp and passive. Yazoo leant back resting his hands on his legs. He looked at what was before him, something so completely indescribable that it make his stomach flip.

Kadaj looked up at his brother, something had taken over his body that he couldn't explain, Yazoo was different, stronger, than he had ever been before. it intimidated him, frightened him a little. Never in his life had he experienced contact such as this, and never before had the thought of allowing someone to do such things to him crossed his mind. He wasn't sure that he liked it, nevertheless there was a part of his brain that wasn't allowing him to move.

It comes down to this.  
Your kiss.  
Your fist.  
And your strain.  
It get's under my skin.  
Within.  
Take in the extent of my sin

Yazoo leant down again, propping himself up on his right hand and grasping Kadaj's hair with his left, pulling lightly. He met his brother's lips for another kiss, the younger letting his moans travel from his mouth into Yazoo's. A tingle travelled along Yazoo's spine and the sounds his brother elicited vibrated throughout his body, he pulled harder on his brother's hair. He was becoming desperate now.

He fiddled with the zips that kept his brother's body hidden, they were plentiful, and too restrictive for him, his desire made him shake too much to get a firm grip. Kadaj, whether out of nervousness or sheer bewilderment, offered no help. Yazoo struggled, but as the zips came loose, and the pale white expanse hidden beneath became visible, his efforts were rewarded. He opened the leathers as far as he could without having to move his brother, admiring the ethereal skin that seemed to glow beneath him. He bent low, placing worshiping kisses in the middle of Kadaj's chest, his lips brushed a smooth surface that seemed to be made of marble, his breath stuck in his throat at the thought of the blood and veins beneath this marble, the only proof that this delicately carved statue was indeed human.

His tongue sneaked instinctively from his mouth and snaked down from Kadaj's throat to the very edge of his bellybutton, tasting all the flesh it possibly could with the restrictions of the leathers. The younger brother tensed with the contact, and from what Yazoo could see, his chest began to flush with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. His breathing became laboured, filling his lungs to full capacity before expelling the air in short bursts. Yazoo began to place wet kisses on his brother's tense stomach, the contact fluttered upon Kadaj's skin and he twisted in an unearthly manner. His gloved hands grasped at the sheets, his teeth gritting. A light film of sweat gleamed on his forehead.

The older sibling looked up, his lips red and puffy from worshiping his twin.

"sit up" the words were a low growl, animalistic and primitive.

Kadaj shakily obliged. Yazoo carefully peeled his brother's leathers off, removing each inch with deliberate indolence, baring skin to the world that was not even naked in birth. Kadaj was pliable, allowing himself to me moved like a doll. The lack of his usual power and will was a surprise, and this was not wasted upon Yazoo, part of him dreaded the end of this encounter, as soon as his brother regained the strength and anger that shaped him, he would probably launch such an attack upon Yazoo, that Yazoo would die.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Yazoo gathered himself. He looked upon the spectacle before him, luminescent skin glowing ethereal in the dim lights of the hotel, the delicate form was living, breathing, alabaster.

He reached out, and pushed his brother with such force that he hit the pillows stunned, his eyes wide with fear. Yazoo spayed himself over him, laying his full weight on him to pin him down. He forced his lips upon Kadaj's, smothering him, he was not allowed to breathe in anything other than what Yazoo allowed him. the air wasn't precious enough for Kadaj, oxygen wasn't really his lifeblood.

Kadaj shook violently, adrenaline was stamping through his body with such force that it overtook him completely. The fear, the feeling of impending unconsciousness, the desire, the want, they all sent endorphins racing through him like nothing had before. he had never felt so alive as when he was dying.

Violence was a second home to him, he was used to killing, to torturing, but he always won, there was never much of a battle. For the first time in his life he was having to fight to remain breathing. The panic had set in, but there was a part of him willing to die.

Yazoo snaked his tongue into his brother's mouth, and through the contact he could almost feel Kadaj's heart fighting for survival, the racing pace shot straight through him , and his own heart followed suit. They were truly unified. Without warning, Yazoo broke the kiss, and lifted his weight. Kadaj shot up gasping for breath, his gloved hand grasping his throat. His eyes had never seemed brighter, death had woke him up; it had also flipped a switch in his brain that made his primal instincts kick in. Desire was overwhelming him, he was so hard that he ached, and the desperation for release was threatening to claim him completely.

His shaking fingers reached over to Yazoo tentatively, he fiddled with the zips keeping the unchartered territory beneath the leather from the outside world. A bigger, sturdier hand clamped down upon the smaller one, almost crushing the bones inside. He pulled it, helping whilst harming, making sure this encounter could continue as quickly as possible. The air bombarded his skin, cooling him, allowing him to breathe easily. Kadaj winced in pain, his eyes closing tightly, the ache travelling swiftly along his forearm.

The shifting, the awkwardness, it all ended swiftly, and with the return of the elegant fluidity with which Yazoo moved, he removed his hand from his brothers, Kadaj let out a gasp of relief, blood was returning to his fingers, his shaking was easing. He was looking at his fingers, when the blur of skin in front of him distracted him. he looked up. Yazoo was sat with his legs curled beside him, his hair hung over his shoulders, his hands rested upon Kadaj's hips. The younger thought him beautiful, shocking, arousing, and yet horrifying all at the same time.

He leant forward, Kadaj flinched for a moment, scared that he would once again be subjected to a near-death experience. But in actuality it was something altogether more delicate. I soft, bare hand guided him backwards until he sank into the bed, the sheets absorbing his body and taking some of the heat from it. Yazoo laid gently on top of his brother, leaning slightly on an elbow so as not to crush him, he kissed his shoulder, sighing with the searing heat passing between their bodies.

A connection thrived between them that would remain unmatched forever; this was deeper than familial love, deeper than the passion that consumed them. There was nothing that could interrupt this, and even though he was innately attached to his brother, part of Yazoo felt he could get closer. There was something else that could join them completely, forever. He trailed his tongue along his brother's neck, stopping occasionally to nip at the tight skin, to hear Kadaj flinch and gasp. His free hand explored the young body beneath him, he could feel every breath his brother took, could feel the oxygen coursing through him, and through his fingertips, he took in what Kadaj gave out. Life.

A cautious arm wrapped itself around Yazoo's shoulder, clutching lightly, gradually digging short fingernails into the flesh. It slowly began to slip as Yazoo moved down to the clavicle underneath him, his lips surrounding and worshipping the bone that protruded from the skin, Kadaj began to writhe, his body twisting and turning in desperation, his brother, taking his time, began to move lower, his tongue flicked around the nipple, which immediately became hard from the contact, and from the sensation of being wet in a cool air. Kadaj's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Yazoo's teeth clamped lightly upon the protruding flesh, the jolt of pain caused Kadaj to fist his hand into the sheets, to claw at his brother's back, but out of the corner of his eye, Yazoo saw his brother's hardness twitch, a natural reaction that spoke volumes. Kadaj's sexual identity lingered somewhere between pleasure and pain, and he could draw satisfaction from both. In order to please his brother, Yazoo would have to hurt him, and he was more than happy to oblige.

He trailed his tongue lower, taking in the taste of the skin, a sweet almost sandalwood scent, mixed with a light taste of sweat, a hint of salt. It all made his head swim, and he became increasingly desperate. He nibbled at the jutting hip-bones, and a gloved hand found his hair, to keep him there. His hands crept to Kadaj's thighs, the fleshiest part of his body, soft, inviting. He pulled them slightly apart, exposing parts of Kadaj to the world that had never been seen before; he ran his fingers over the soft, unexplored entrance that would soon be his, moving slowly upwards, he cups his brothers testicles, the heat emanating from the perfect globes almost burning a hole in his hand. He smoothed the soft skin, making sure he memorised every millimetre. Kadaj let out deep sighs, the pleasure sparking throughout his body. Yazoo moved his hand, wrapping it tightly around his brother, stroking slowly.

Kadaj twitched, a sensation completely new to him was washing through him, consuming him. this feeling was pleasure, a physical pleasure that had remained unknown to him for the entirety of his life. He knew he would become addicted, this was the way of weak people, they get a taste for something and then can't leave it alone.

Yazoo gained pace, the contact moving from a slow tease to a rough punishment. Kadaj pulled harshly on his brother's hair, clinging onto anything he could find to take out his frustrations on. He almost began to pull clumps from his brother's scalp as his hardness was encased in a burning heat, a cavern that consumed him completely. He felt a swish of tongue, it slicked over his tip, burning it, encasing it in molten. Kadaj gritted his teeth, the only thing he could do to keep from crying out. It was painful in the most beautiful way. Hands crawled all over him, taking in every inch of skin. He sucked harder, Kadaj gave in and opened his mouth, a moan escaped that resounded throughout Yazoo completely, he could feel it in every cell, every atom. This spurred him further, he reached lower, his finger bracing the tiny hole that would eventually accommodate him. his brother's entire body tensed, and refused to relax. The passage tightened around his digit, clamping down upon the intrusion, in effect trapping him there, but he struggled, and eventually removed it.

On the bedside table was a bottle of hand lotion, a staple gift from any hotel, one that they triplets had never even considered using before, and now suddenly it had a purpose. Reaching to grab it, he fiddled the cap open with an ease that shocked him. emptying the cold substance onto his hand, he lathered it in. Removing his finger, he replaced it with a slick one. This was less about stretching Kadaj, and more about lubricating him. he wanted this to hurt. He wanted the experience to impact upon him in such a way that he would never forget it, and this would ensure that the interlude will be branded upon Kadaj's psyche forever.

Looking up at his brother's face, he saw eyes that were tightly closed, cheeks that were deeply flushed, a mouth that was bruised with the repetitive biting of lips in attempt to suppress his true desire. He saw debauchery. His groin twitched and it flitted throughout his stomach. This, he was now learning, is the definition of anticipation.

He curled his finger up slightly, passing lightly over a small nub, Kadaj's body convulsed, his stomach flipping and turning in a way it never had before. his eyes flashed open and he looked down upon the spectacle of his brother, his hair hanging messily over his shoulders, his head lowered, watching his own ministrations, watching what little of the innocence there was, swiftly slipping away.

He had a vague idea of what was coming, of the pain. He could almost feel it already, and a little bit of him was ashamed that he wanted it already, that he was looking forward to it. a blur caught his eye, something behind his brother; Moving slowly but steadily towards them. Cloud.

"Yazoo" he was gasping, a warning, amidst the clouds that fogged his head.

His brother looked up, seeing the panic, and following his eyes' trajectory. Rage, hate, and irritation hit him like a punch to the face, and he almost snarled, he turned, ready to kill, but something stopped him. he saw, in cloud's face, something he would never have anticipated. He saw desire. There was no way of knowing how long he had been watching, no way of guessing the things he had seen, but it was obvious that murder, revenge, saving the world, were nowhere in his mind at the moment.

He stepped cautiously over to the bed, looking at the both of them in turn, making his intentions clear. Yazoo separated himself from his brother, and turned fully. He knelt and reached out to cloud. His fingers dealt with zips and buckles expertly, there was no time for the care and attention he had lavished upon Kadaj, cloud was an outsider, who was being dealt a great honour in being allowed to join in. Yazoo was pleasantly surprised to see that the man before him was already hard. He considered him dealt with, and turned back to his brother. In an attempt to reassure him, he knelt over him and kissed him deeply. He could feel could walking on the floorboards beside him, could feel his weight on the bed. And when he moved away, he smiled almost laviscously as he watched him lifting his brother from under the arms and resting his shoulders on his thighs. Cloud was aware of the pain Yazoo was about to inflict, and he knew restraint could be in order.

Lathering his hardness in cream, Yazoo pulled his brother's legs apart, leaning down he kissed and sucked on the thighs he had been worshipping not too long ago. Kadaj groaned, he felt a kind of nausea that gripped at him and wouldn't let him go. He felt, for the first time in his life, a knot of panic in the pit of his stomach.

Yazoo held onto the back of a knee in each hand, and spread them as far as they would go. he pulled at them, to raise his brother slightly, so he was almost bent in half. Releasing a leg, but glaring at Kadaj to make sure he didn't drop it, he guided himself to the unprepared entrance. Slowly, he breached it, entering at a pace that almost killed him, although he was ready to hurt his brother, he was not willing to injure him beyond repair. He was tight, tighter than Yazoo could ever have imagined, but the intense satisfaction of filling his brother was far outweighed by the look on Kadaj's face. He was wincing, a red flush crept over his cheeks, and tears were rolling from his eyes. He struggled, but he was caught in cloud's grip, there was no escaping this one.

Kadaj was full, he had taken Yazoo to the hilt, and the pain burned inside him and spread throughout his body like wildfire. His stomach wrenched and he wanted to vomit, but the impossible reality of the situation caused him to will it to continue. To sum it up, his lust was propelled by the pain.

Cloud leant down to his nemesis' ear, and whispered:

"take a deep breath, relax" he appeared to be the light in this dark realm, the breeze on a suffocating day. yet he also seemed infinitely irritating.

Nevertheless, he took the advice, his breath settled from the rattling and gasping it had been before, and eased into deep sighs. He felt his muscles relax, and a sudden rush of endorphins guided him into oblivion.

Yazoo took a deep breath, and used every remaining part of his willpower to ease out slowly. His eyelids fluttered in ecstasy, his legs feeling like they were going to give way. The next push in was easier, his muscles were loosening, the pain was steadily subsiding. He set a steady rhythm, gently knocking Kadaj's head against cloud's stomach with every thrust. His brother's eyes slowly opened, revealing watery orbs that were reddened with tears. Cloud stared down at the place where the pair met in the middle, and his cheeks began to flush.

Yazoo leant forward slightly, grasping his brother's hips to gain leverage, and he began the assault he had been planning. He pulled out, and without warning he slammed back in, the shock, pain, and pleasure, took Kadaj by surprise, and he almost screamed. Cloud held him tight, making sure he would not move. With the repetition of this movement, the forcefulness and pain, it slowly morphed into something completely different: euphoria.

Yazoo looked to cloud, their symmetrical eyes meeting and transmitting messages unknown to the outside world. Cloud dropped Kadaj, allowing him to fall limp now he had stopped struggling, Yazoo pulled on his brother, bringing him with him as he tumbled onto the bed. Kadaj was now on top of him, facing out into the room. Cloud followed them, pushing his enemy back, so he was supported by his own hands. He leant in, kissing the boy with cruel lips, biting him, abusing him. Kadaj's entrance was already full as he entered, his hardness slicked against Yazoo's as they both took him, slowly at first, but the pace quickened with desperation. Moans permeated the air, sweat pouring from all three of the bodies, locked together for only this fleeting moment of inexplicable desire.

Cloud watched Kadaj's face throughout, he thought of Mephistopheles, the fallen angel, now this had happened things would never be the same. Whether this was good or bad was unknown to him. but he did know one thing, with every thrust, he hated Kadaj more.

"touch yourself. Let me watch you" the words slipped from his mouth before he could think.

Kadaj seemed appalled by the request, it seemed that he still had an ounce of dignity, that would have to change. Cloud snatched one of his arms, almost causing him to fall, but Yazoo held him, and with minimal effort wrapped Kadaj's hand around himself, almost crushing him to make him remain.

"do it" he ordered.

Kadaj finally obliged. He looked down, ashamed, yet his state of arousal disputed his disgust. His body soon began to shudder, and with a low growl, he cried out in orgasm as his seed covered him. he tensed, tighter than he had ever been, crushing the two men inside him, the friction they created against each other maximumised by the power of climax tipped them over the edge. They came at the same time, four hands clamping down upon Kadaj as support, a thick, white heat filling him to the brim, cries echoing around the room as they rode out the tsunami of rapture that bombarded them both. Cloud fell exhausted on to the bed, slipping free of Kadaj, he closed his eyes enjoying bliss for a moment.

When he opened them he was greeted with a fist, it punched him across the floor and he smashed into a wall, chairs and coffee tables landing on top of him.

Kadaj stood, his face crippled with rage, intent upon revenge.

You give me the anger.  
You give me the nerve.  
Carry out my sentence.  
While I get what I deserve.  
I'm just an effigy to be disgraced.  
To be defaced.  
Your need for me has been replaced.  
And if I can't have everything well then just give me a taste.


End file.
